ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrapyard Crew
The Scrapyard Crew is a criminal gang based in a junkyard in Bellwood. It was first created by Kevin Levin and Argit with the assistance of Dr. Psychobos. It consists of a collection of alien criminals, all friends, who commit crimes throughout Bellwood (mainly Undertown) with the assistance of their newest asset, the Omnitrix. History The Scrapyard Crew draws its origins to Rainville, the town that neighbours Bellwood. It was here that Argit and Kevin ended up while trying to escape the Plumbers. Kevin and Argit took up residence in a twon junkyard. It was here that they met Dr. Psychobos, a Cerebrocrustacean with a disease called evosis, which cause him to be of higher evolutionary status that nis Cerebrocrustacean fellows. After being ridiculed, Psychobos fled to Earth and ended up in a junkyard. He, Argit, and Kevin created the Scrapyard Crew that night, and became petty thieves. The Plumbers were unaware of their presence, and wouldn't cared if they did: their crimes were small and pointless, of no concern to anyone but the local Rainville Police, and their occassional elderly victims. At some point, a Tetramand princess named Looma Redwind, already engaged to Kevin, fled Khoros before her time to be with her beloved. On Earth, Kevin and Looma began "dating," a process with which Looma was unfamiliar. Of her own free will, Looma decided to join the Scrapyard Crew to be closer to her boyfriend, Kevin. At around the same time, Psychobos met Aloysius Animo, a geneticist visiting from the next town over. Much to Psychobos' surprise, Animo was already well aware of the existence of aliens, and asked to join the Scrapyard Crew as a technician, biologist, and medic. Psychobos agreed, and also offered Animo full access to the technological assets and arsenals of the Scrapyard Crew. At first, this proved a bad idea, as Animo built many failed experimental devices. However, it eventually became helpful after Animo invented the Junk Spot using size-changing Ectonurite rubber polymers. The Junk Spot was a large truck that could transform into a fully-stocked underground headqaurters. The amazing truck/warehouse became the base of operations for the gang. Eventually, they also met a washed-up cybercriminal named Solid Plugg, whom Kevin offered to assist. Plugg became an invaluable "muscle" member of the team, and their crimes escalated. Finally, on the night that the police almost apprehended Kevin, the Omnitrix fell from the sky, and the Scrapyard Crew relocated to Bellwood. It was there that they might Champios player Sunder, who joined their team, and where Psychobos created a special program which he used to genetically (and mechanically) alter a Galvanic Mechamorph, creating their most recent member, Malware. Members *Kevin E. Levin is the creator and organizer of the group. He is sometimes considered the leader, but in truth, Kevin is just teh charisma of the team. He goes along mostly with what Psychobos says. He could be considered the most useful and important gang member now that he has the Omnitrix. *Argit is Kevin's best friend, and one of the co-creators of the group. Psychobos describes him as having "stealthy hands and a stealthy tongue." He is the go-to criminal for the gang when pick-pocketing or smooth-talking are needed. Although, he has accumulated quite the list of people who hate him over the years, and owes more money in total that you can count. *Dr. Psychobos is the brains of the gang. He is easily the smartest member of the Scrapyard Crew, and with the exception of the Junk Spot itself, he invented almost everything in the Junk Spot that works. As a Cerebrocrustacean, he possesses impressive psychokinetic powers, including levitation and memory control. He has a rare condition called evosis, which means he is more highly-evolved that other Cerebrocrustaceans. This gives occassional rare bursts of unimaginable psychic power. *Looma Redwind is one of the many "muscles" in the Scrapyard Crew. According to Psychobos, she functions as both the muscle and the beauty of the gang, and is useful in both respects. She ran away from her home on Khoros so she could be with Kevin before their inevitable marriage, and she is now Kevin's girlfriend. *Dr. Animo is another inventor for the team. He has a vast array of mechanical, biological, and medical knowledge, however most of his intelligence is wasted on failed inventions. He isn't a very good inventor, but he did create the Junk Spot and a few other working devices, so Psychobos keeps him around. *Solid Plugg is a Geosapien, a being made of complete rock. Needless to say, he's a tough guy. He was a thief and cybercriminal, but ended getting caught, jailed, and when he got out, he became quite washed-up. Kevin was dissapointed at Plugg's fate, and decidedm to nurse him back to criminal glory. Plugg now functions as the thug for the Scrapyard Crew. *Sunder is a former Champios player. He played the famous galactic battling sport for years, and was the champion three times, twice in a row. He played in a small Undertown appearance and ended up getting beat by Kevin, and out of respect and humility, the once-undefeated player stepped down, and on Psychobos' request, joined the gang. *Malware is the most recently recruited member of the gang. He was once a regular Galvanic Mechamorph before being drastically altered, both genetically and mechanically, by Dr. Psychobos. He became a powerful mutant Galvanic Mechamorph, and was hired as the file-keeper and protector of the Scrapyard Crew. He both protects everything digital they own, as well as vigilantly patrolling the Junk Spot when empty or at night. Relations The Scrapyard Crew has managed to gather quite the heap of animosity from many. In addition to the innumerable list of people to whom Argit owes money, the Scrapyard Crew has gathered the dislike of the Plumbers, for obvious legal reasons, and the Alleyway Army, a rival gang led by Trumbipulor, one of the many individuals who (you guessed it) is owed money by Argit. In addition, one of the members of the Alleyway Army would be Seebik, leader of the Kraaho Mafia, who have become allies of the Alleyway Army, and thus enemies of the Scrapyard Crew. However, not everyone in the galaxy hates the gang. For instance, Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, has grown fond of Kevin, and he believes Kevin has proven himself a worthy bearer of the Omnitrix, despite his "poor choices." Azmuth says this: "I don't agree with your methods, choices, or actions, but you have proven that you are at least valiant. And there is always room for change, and with a willing heart, change, you will." The "official" relationship between the Scrapyard Crew and Psyphon is unclear. Psyphon obviously chose Kevin to bear the Omnitrix on purpose, and appears to want Kevin to blossom into a worthy villain. However, he has also shown signs of anger toward the Scrapyard Crew, and there is very obvious conflict between them. It is assumed that Albedo doesn't like the Scrapyard Crew (possibly solely because Azmuth does), and that Psyphon's lackeys will feel the same towards the Scrapyard Crew as Psyphon does. Technological Assets Many technologies support the Scrapyard Crew. The most notable of these is of course the Omnitrix, which was responsible for a great escalation in both crime and success for the Scrapyard Crew. Another notable device would be the Junk Spot, the device of Animo's design that incorporates Ectonurite polymers that change size, causing the Junk Spot to transform from truck to headquarters and back again. Psychobos and Animo have created many other machines as well. Animo designed a machine called the Shoe Re-Minionizer once, which would turn shoes into alien predators. This device was targeted by Psyphon and Albedo as the basis for the the DNA needed to create a Nemetrix. Animo has created many other devices (often failures), including, but not limited to, a Peanutizer, a Butterator, an Elephant Attractor Gun, a Purple Colorationizer, and and Instant Broadcast Machine (all of which were used together in a horribly failed experiment). Psychobos' inventions are often more successful. Those include, among others, the Mechanism Scanner, the Scrapyard Crew Computer Database, the Omnitrix-Based Junk Spot Upgrade System, and Malware. Malware is of course a highly noteworthy invention, seeing as how he is both living and sentient. Malware is a Galvanic Mechamorph mutant, meaning he is completely capable of becoming one with technology. He functions and the sentinel and guardian of the Scrapyard Crew, both digitally and in reality. He has the ability to toggle between two forms: a basic form that he calls his Sentinel Mode, and a more draconic, weaponary form that he calls his Offensive Mode. Both are used in guarding the Junk Spot as well as online files. Malware is capable of going inside the Extranet, as seen in the episode Download. He is arguably the best technological asset available to the Scrapyard Crew other than the Omnitrix. Trivia *The Scrapyard Crew is the first villainous team to be featured as the main characters of an entire series. Category:Groups Category:Villain Groups Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Organizations